Found Someone
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: A songfic in Tommy's pov on his wedding day.


**Summary: **A songfic Challenge by Melissa from the DLS to Found Someone. Tommy's pov on his wedding day.

**Disclaimer: **I don't remember who sings the song, but I don't own it, nor the characters so please don't sue.

**Found Someone**

_I finally found someone_

Today's the day.

The big day.

The day that was going to change my life forever.

_who_ _knocks me off my feet_

"You nervous?" My best man and friend, Kwest, asked me a knowing smile on his face.

I didn't answer him right away. I wasn't sure how to.

Today my whole life is going to change and I couldn't even suspect or measure the outcome of this decision. This life-altering move.

But it was right.

It was the right decision. The right choice. Probably the only one I've made in a long time. Maybe the first one depending how you gauge the things I've done in the past.

_I finally found the one_

I smiled at Kwest, a true honest-to-God smile. A full smile that I knew was reflecting into my eyes and I didn't care. I wasn't going to hide it. I had a right to be this happy. I was only hours away from spending the rest of my life with the love of my life.

_who_ _makes me feel complete_

"Of course I am." I told him. My stomach is in knots, my heart is racing, my palms are sweaty and I couldn't keep from shifting my weight from feet to feet. I stared in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself. I looked so damn happy and I know it's because of her.

I sighed and began fumbling with my tie, trying to get the knot perfect and my normally nimble fingers shook as I tried to perform the task.

_it_ _started over coffee_

"Here man." Kwest said taking my tie in his hands and knotting it perfectly in one attempt.

"Thanks." I said, smiling gratefully at him.

_we_ _started off as friends_

Kwest backed away from me and went off to do…whatever it was he was suppose to be doing. I sat down in a chair for a moment and smiled once again to myself.

I was getting married.

Again.

And it was for all the right reasons this time. I closed my eyes and thought about her. Her shining smile, her angelic voice, and star personality. She's the missing piece in my life and it took me too long to realize it.

_its_ _funny how from simple things the best things begin_

I know now that I've been in love with her from the beginning. There's not a single doubt in my mind. She made me feel alive. She made me whole. She made me a better man. The man I am today.

_this_ _time it's different_

The door to the groom's room opened and in walked the maid of honor. Her dress complimented the bride's well – at least, from what I remember when I saw it on the hanger – and she poked her head in, smiling brightly at me.

"You ready?" She asked me. I sighed.

Ready? Am I? Am I ready to be fully committed? Am I ready to spend the rest of my life with her? Am I ready for this?

I didn't know.

All I knew is I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to grow old with her. I want to raise kids with her and watch them raise around our house. I felt a smile grow on my face as I thought of the future. Our future.

"Tommy?"

I looked back towards the door, smile still on my face.

_it's_ _all because of you_

"Yeah. I'm ready." And I meant it.

She smiled back at me and I got up from my seat. My legs felt like jelly and I wondered if I'd make it to the alter. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach beginning to form and she sensed it.

I felt a small hand on my arm and I glanced at the sister of my bride.

She smiled reassuringly at me and I took the sign of comfort.

She stopped at the door to the congregation hall and straightened my jacket lapels and tie.

"Thanks Mom." I told her teasingly. She shot me a glare.

"Get to your post." She told me sternly and I retreated through the doors. Though she's a blond, you don't want to mess with the sister of the bride on the wedding day.

_its_ _better than it's ever been_

I managed to make it to the alter, occasionally stopped by a friend, family member, or coworker. I took my place and glanced out at the decorated hall. There were flowers everywhere. I've never seen so many in my life. The aisle I walked down was lined with them.

I couldn't even tell you what kinds they were; the only ones I recognized were the roses and daffodils and only those because they were her favorites. The flowers were dyed in nearly every color imaginable and displayed in elegant arrangements throughout the room.

I saw the minister come up and take his place at the alter with me and I watched everyone take their seats.

I never had performance anxiety. Not even on my first sold out stadium performance in Boyz Attack, but I felt like I couldn't breath. I know I have no logical reason to be so nervous. So afraid. But I was.

_cause_ _we can talk it through_

I heard the orchestra strike up and I watched as the brides maids and groomsmen came out and choreographed-ly took their respective places.

_ooo...my favorite line_

I heard the orchestra change tunes to the bridal march and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the thought of a glimpse of her. I heard the people in the back gasp and everyone in the pews turned around to see her and it killed me not to be able to see her yet.

She came around the corner and I felt my breath catch in my throat. She was so beautiful. She had the brightest smile on her face that was slightly obscured by her simple veil. Her dress was relatively simple with a long train and made of satin material. She looked like an angel.

My angel.

_was_ _can I call you sometime_

Her eyes met mine and her smile got wider. I felt myself smile back and I swear it was that dumb smile that the cartoon kid got when the pretty girl in school smiled at him.

It felt like an eternity before she was half way down the aisle and I swear time itself slowed down.

"I love you." She mouthed to me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

_its_ _all you had to say to take my breath away_

After what felt to be an eternity, she stopped just before the alter and her father blocked my view of her. I watched as he lifted the veil over her head and I caught a glimpse of my Girl's face. She smiled as her father whispered something to her and then kissed her cheek before he took his seat in the front row next to his ex-wife and she smiled at me as she took her place across from me.

"You're beautiful." I mouthed and she blushed slightly, looking away from me for a moment before looking back up.

Jude Harrison met my eyes and I took her hands in mine, holding them delicately; Like porcelain. She smiled at me, tears in her eyes and I smiled back.

_this_ _is it_

I heard the minister start his rehearsed lines but he said them with a passion that made them sound so original. I tuned him out; I couldn't listen to him. I heard the opening lines before. My attention was only on my girl before me. The beautiful, the only, love of my life.

And I could barely believe it was happening.

_I finally found someone_

The minister continued talking about love and marriage and I could only stare at my beautiful bride. Her eyes were focused on me and I met her gaze.

_someone_ _to share my life_

Her blue eyes were filled with tears; tears of happiness I hoped. I didn't want her to cry, not even if it was from pure happiness.

I _finally found the one to be with every night_

I heard the minister say something about love knowing no bounds and I smiled back at my girl. My angel. It was the right way to describe our love. We were forbidden since the beginning; but here we are. We made it complete with the blessings of our friends and family.

_cuz_ _whatever I do it's just got to be you_

I couldn't stop staring at her; thinking about her and I was reminded of my tormented mind so many years ago. All the long nights of laying awake and staring at the ceiling thinking about my forbidden love. All the long days at the studio watching her with Shay, Jamie, Speed, and her random other boyfriends that didn't last long.

It had killed me to see her with those other guys. I longed for them to be me.

_my_ _life has just begun_

And I got my chance. And now, here we are. Standing at the alter, ready to start our life together. Til death do us part and I hope death is a long way away.

_I finally found someone_

I was thankful I found my one in five billion. My other half. My soulmate.

_did_ _I keep u waiting_

I realized that everyone was looking at me. I missed my cue and it wasn't the first time it had happened when it came to Jude. I smiled sheepishly at her and looked a way a moment to gather my thoughts.

_I apologize_

I never wrote out my vows. I always knew what I would say and I didn't want to sound rehearsed. I was going to say what came to my mind and I looked into my beautiful bride's eyes and I knew what I had to say. What I wanted to say to her – to everyone.

_I will wait forever just to know you were mine_

"Jude, when you first walked into my life, I never would have thought we'd end up here." She smiled at me, probably thinking back to the first time we met. It wasn't love at first sight. At least, we didn't know it then if it was.

_you_ _know I love your hair_

"You were so unlike everything I ever met before. You were passionate, vocal, and headstrong. You frustrated me, intrigued me, and I was envious of you." That earned me a look of surprise. "You weren't afraid to say what was on your mind. You just said it and damn the consequences." She smiled at me and I could hear a few people laugh.

_I love what you wear_

"I don't remember falling in love with you." I told her honestly and she looked at me a confused look.

_You're exceptional_

"I don't know when it happened. But somewhere down the line, I couldn't imagine living my life without you. I still can't." Jude smiled at me and I saw tears falling from her eyes.

_I can't_ _wait for the rest of my life_

"I never felt this way before you; you made me a better man. You complete me. I love you Jude, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I finished and she smiled wider at me. I heard a couple people aw in the pews.

_I finally found someone_

Jude sniffed a bit and I smiled sheepishly at me. It was her turn and the entire room was silent, waiting for her to collect herself before she spoke.

_someone_ _to share my life_

"Tommy, I can remember the exact moment that I fell in love with you." She started and I glanced away from her eyes a moment, ashamed I couldn't share that recollection with her.

_I finally found the one to be with every night_

"When I first met you, I thought my life was going to suck; My music was going to suck. I mean, who would have thought me, Jude Harrison, would end up liking Little Tommy Q!" The entire room chuckled and I smiled at her, remembering her original opinion of me.

_cuz_ _whatever I do it's just got to be you_

"When we worked on 24 hours by the lake...when you helped me with my guitar chords...I saw something. I caught a glimpse of the 'real Tommy Q'. The man behind the cocky attitude and know-it-all remarks." I chuckled to myself and she smiled lovingly at me.

_my_ _life has just begun_

"You proved to me then that you were more than just a tabloid story and Boybander. Like you, I never thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I never thought I couldn't live my life without you."

I _finally found someone_

"You're my muse, my heart, my love, and my best friend. I love you with my heart and soul." She finished and I felt my heart strings pull at the emotion she put into those last sentences. I heard everyone aw once again.

_my_ _life has just begun I've finally found someone_

I mouthed 'I love you' once again and she smiled lovingly at me. We were gave the que to take the rings and I waited for the minister to say the lines before I repeated them, putting all the emotion I had into those words.

_and_ _whatever I do...it's just got to be you_

"I take thee, Jude Harrison as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to care for in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live, til death do us part." I said sliding the ring onto her finger. She smiled at me.

_ohh_ _my life has just begun..._

"I take thee, Thomas Quincy as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to care for in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live, til death do us part." She said, sliding the finger onto my finger. We smiled at each other and I waited anxiously for the minister to say his closing remarks.

Come on, come on!

"You may kiss the bride." He said and I grinned happily at Jude before pulling her to me in a kiss that we both put everything we had into it.

_I've finally found someone_


End file.
